Intertwined
by Emily-Maya
Summary: This is a Pretty Little Liars meets The Vampire Diaries story. Emilys parents find out she is gay and send her to Mystic Falls to try to turn her straight. Little do they know what future awaits Emily there. Emily is dead set on getting back to Maya
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or The Vampire Diaries

Emily's POV.

I had a hard time since my parents found out I'm gay and dating Maya. They just couldn't except that their perfect little girl was a lesbian and deeply in love with the new girl down the street. My mother had decided to send me to a gay treatment center in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I didn't want to go though, I'm happy with whom I am but my parents weren't having any of it.

I ran to Mayas house after my parents left for work and told me to pack sometime while they were gone. Today would be my last day in Rosewood. Crying my eyes out I knocked rapidly on the front door and jumped into Mayas arms as soon as she opened the door.

"Em what's wrong? What happened?" she asked as I sobbed into her shoulder and she hugged me tightly after she shut the door an we sat on the couch.

I looked up at her while tears streamed down my face "My parents found out about us dating and their sending me to a gay treatment center in Mystic Falls, Virginia tomorrow." I managed to choke out in a hoarse voice.

Maya gasped softly in shock before holding me tighter and kissing my temple "I'm so sorry…Its going to be okay. I love you and I know we will make it through this." She said and her voice cracked a little as she started to cry to.

There wasn't much we could say or do now besides go up to Mayas room and cuddle in her bed with the covers over us. "I don't understand how they can do this to you. You're their daughter and they should love you no matter what your sexuality is." She whispered to me as she stroked my cheek before gently kissing me "I love you Emily."

I smiled a little and kissed her back tenderly "I love you to Maya…I don't want to go away for a month without seeing you, touching you, or hearing your voice." I murmured and pressed my forehead to hers.

"I don't want you to go either baby. I know we can make it through this though. I'll wait for you, I promise." Maya said and kissed my nose as I nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

After a couple hours of cuddling and kissing in Mayas bed we went to my house where she helped me pack up some of my stuff. We made sure to pack the scarf she gave me and we made a copy of our photo booth photos so we could both have one. I called my friends and told them that I was being sent away, they freaked out but calmed down knowing I would be coming back in a month.

I kissed Maya goodnight as she left my house, I could feel this wouldn't be our last kiss and that relieved me a little.

When my parents got home I refused to go near them and I stayed in my room where I cried for hours. Once my parents went to bed I grabbed my cell phone and call a number I knew by heart "Hey you. Can't sleep?" Maya said softly and yawned

"Yeah…I'm so scared and I already miss you." I whispered and sobbed softly. Hearing Mayas voice had calmed me a little from my previous crying.

"Shhhh baby, its going to be okay. I miss you to… but you want to know a secret?" she asked me and I automatically got curious

"What is it?" I asked as my sobbing slowed more

"I love you." Maya whispered softly through the phone to me and I couldn't help but smile happily

I bite my lip gently as I smiled "I love you to and I'm so lucky to have you." I whispered honestly. I could never lie about those words when it comes to Maya . I do love her with all my heart and was thankful everyday for her.

"I'm beyond lucky to have you." Maya said and I giggled before yawning "Baby I think you need to get some sleep. Will you call me in the morning before you leave?" she asked me in a soft hopeful voice

"Of course I will. God I don't want to go. I want to stay here so bad "I groaned out sadly

Maya yawned softly "I hate that you have to leave for a month to go to a fucked up place that thinks it can turn people straight. But ill be here when you get back. I love you." She said lovingly

"I love you to, goodnight and sweet dreams." I whispered and smiled as she said goodnight and hung up as well.

I laid there thinking for a bit before slowly drifting to sleep. I had dreams about Maya and I together the whole night… I didn't want to wake up and face my new reality.

__

Please review and tell me what you think :]


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh Yeah! Two chapters in one day ;D_

Chapter 2

I woke up that morning and sadness automatically washed over me as I realized what today was. At the moment I didn't want to be anywhere close to my parents but I had to ride with them clear down to Virginia. Let's just say this is going to be the car ride from hell.

Once I wake up a little I grab my cell and call Maya. It rings a few times before I hear her voice "Hey its time isn't it?" she asked and your could hear the depression in her voice.

"Yeah it is. I'm going to miss you so much." I said and lay back on my bed as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Can you come see me before you leave? There's something I want to give you before you go." She said and I smiled

"Yes, I think I can. My mom had to run to her work office for a bit and my dad went running. So I will be over in like 10-15 minutes." I told her as I grabbed a tee and jeans from my closet

"That sounds perfect. I love you and ill see you when you get here." She said happily

I smiled and couldn't help but be excited for whatever she had for me "I love you to. See you soon." I said and we hung up.

I then hurried to get my jeans and tee on while brushing my hair and putting on my shoes. Jolting into the bathroom I rushed to brush my teeth. I ran out the door and down the street to Mayas house where I knocked on the door a couple times.

When she opened the door she looked absolutely gorgeous. Most people would see what her girlfriend was wearing as her average attire but she still looked sexy to Emily in anything. Even if she just had her hair pulled up in a ponytail with skinny jeans and a tank on.

"Hey you" she said playfully once we were inside her house and then she pulled me into a kiss. It only lasted a few minutes but still I was a little flushed when we broke apart.

"Hey, you want to give me something?" I asked and loosely wrapped my arms around her waist as we stand there with our noses barely touching.

Maya pulled out a small box and took out this silver chain with a heart pendant hanging at the bottom. She put it around my neck and fastened it and then turns it so the silver heart lay on my chest. "It's so you know your never alone…I know it's going to miserable out there but I need you to know I'm always here and I love you with all my heart." She whispered before pulling a silver heart necklace out from under the neckline of her shirt "It's kind of like were carrying each other's hearts with us until we are reconnected again. I know it's cheesy." She said softly

I smiled lovingly at her before kissing her tenderly "Thank you… but you should know by now you will always have my heart and I don't care if it's cheesy, I love it." I whispered and cupped her face in my hands as I leaned in to kiss her again

She kissed me back deeply and put her hands on the back of my neck as we passionately kissed. I couldn't help but want to savor every second of it.

Once we broke the kiss we just stood there with our eyes closed and our foreheads pressed together.

"I don't want this moment to end but you're going to have to go home in a minute to leave with your parents." She murmured and gently kissed me a few times before rubbing her nose against mine

"I hope this month passes by quickly… It's going to tear me apart inside not seeing you every day." I whispered back while stroking her cheek. Pulled out my phone as it vibrated and there was a new message from my mom saying she was on her way home and so was dad. "I have to go now… I love you Maya." I whispered to her and kiss her

"I love you to… Don't forget that okay?" she whispered and kissed me deeply back. I shivered in bliss as our tongues softly meshed together and our body's pressed together as well

I finally broke the kiss after several minute of being on cloud nine with her. "I won't. You better not forget that I love you either." I said as I walked to the door wanting so badly to stay in her arms instead of go back to my home that was more like hell.

"I love you to. Be careful while you're there. Goodbye baby…" she said and I could see the pain in her eyes so I quickly kissed her again as I opened the door

"Goodbye… "I said softly as I walked out the door and struggled not to cry as I walked back home and waited for my parents to get home. They arrived five minutes later and my dad changed clothes before we left.

We drove by Mayas house on the way there and I waved at her when I saw her staring out her bedroom window at me. She waved back and sadly smiled as some way to reassure me everything would be okay.

I soon fell asleep in the car as we drove out of Rosewood. The entire time I slept I clenched my hand around the heart pendant that hung off the chain on my neck and dreamed about Maya. But as always I had to wake up to worse reality than ever before…

_Please review and I will write more :]_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I had finally arrived at the center I was horrified. This place looked miserable. It was just a big gray brick building with fencing going from the sides of the building and connecting about a hundred yards from behind the house. Inside that fenced area was a basketball court, tennis court and several lounge chairs to chill out on.

"This place is going to make you better Emily." My Mom said as my dad carried my stuff inside and we followed him.

"Mom there is nothing wrong with me…" I said as I looked around at the inside of the depressing building. There were all kinds of religious stuff on the walls.

Mom looked at me with this pissed off look that made me cringe "Yes there is Emily. There is something seriously wrong with you and this place will fix you." She practically growled at me and I hung my head

I didn't say anything else to them as we went to my room. The rooms were singles so I had the room to myself which somewhat relieved me.

"Well honey that should be everything. We spoke to the priest that works here and your first meeting with him is in the morning." My mom said and I wouldn't even look at her or my dad as I just sat on my bed.

"Were doing this to help you Em. We will see you in a month. We love you." Dad said and I still didn't respond until they came to hug me goodbye and I moved away from them

I still didn't look at them as I stood and walked several feet away from them "You can leave now." I said seriously as I stood there

"You will thank us for this later." Mom said harshly as her and my dad left my room.

I soon just locked my door and curled up on my bed in the cold depressing room. All I could think about was Maya and how much I miss her. I couldn't help but reach in my bag and pull out the scarf Maya gave me months ago and wrap it around my neck. It calmed me a little but it still wasn't what I really needed…It wasn't, Maya.

After awhile I fell into a deep sleep under the covers of my new bed while wearing the scarf still even though I had changed into my pajamas. Maybe this place would be better in the morning…

I woke up to the sun shining through my window in the morning. Groaning I got up and stretched before going into my room's bathroom to take a shower. I hurried to wash and get dressed before heading down to get breakfast.

Once I had gotten down to the cafeteria I got a little scared. I went in line and got my food before going to find a seat. Everyone looked so intimidating so I sat at a table by myself.

I rushed to eat and dump my tray but when I dumped my tray I realized this guy across the room was glaring at me. His eyes were black and he was so pale. His all black attire just made him scarier.

Feeling his eyes follow me as I walked away, and once I was out of the cafeteria I ran to the priests' office for the meeting with him. This was not going to be good…

I walked in and he looked up and smiled at me before asking me to sit down. When I sat down he started talking more.

"Your parents have informed me of your problem and I am certain I can make you better. How does that sound?" he said and I wanted to run away.

"There's nothing wrong with me, I like who I am and I love my girlfriend." I said seriously and with all my heart put into it.

He just sighed and looked back up at me "Emily you do know what is said in the bible about such sins don't you?" he asked as he tapped his fingers on the bible lying on his desk

"Sir just because it's in a book doesn't mean it's true." I said, I'm not really a religious person but I'm not an atheist either.

Wow did he look kind of mad at what I just said… "This not just a book, it's a way of life and a relationship with god himself. You're going to go to hell for such sins that you're committing. Do you really want that?" he asked and I felt so angry

"If I'm getting sent to hell for being in love with a wonderful girl then I don't really mind getting sent to hell if I'm going with the girl I love and I'm being honest with myself." I said before standing up "I think I'm done for today." I said as I saw pure shock come over his face as I walked out the door.

I started heading for my room when I saw that same guy who had been watching me at lunch standing by my door. "Hello Emily, I've been waiting for you. I'm Lucas by the way, but that's not important." He said with a smirk… His canines got longer and his eyes went black.

"What do you mea..." I had started to ask him a question but next thing I know he had me by the throat and was dragging me out a exit door of the building. We were out in the back lot of the place when he grabbed me and threw me over the fence close to the woods on the other side.

I got up to try to run but he grabbed me and slammed me against a tree "Your blood smells so good. Let's see how it tastes" he growled before biting into my neck. I gasped in pain and tried to push him away "What are you? PLEASE STOP!" I screamed in pain but he covered my mouth as he sucked almost all of my blood out of me

"Enjoy dying bitch." He said as he disappeared and I was lying on the ground, I could feel my body weakening as I pasted out. I knew I was going to die…

_Please review :] Another chapter will be up before this week ends. Be patient with me please. I know you guys want Maya back soon. She will be heard from in the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Damon's POV

I had been bored all day sitting at the boarding house with Stefan. His brooding had become too much, it's so annoying. Getting out of the house and wandering the woods seemed like a good idea until the strong smell of human blood hit my senses as the wind blew lightly.

My jaw clenched as I raced towards the smell. What stupid human would be out here at this time of night? I got to the source of the smell and came into view of a teenage girl, maybe 17 or 18, lying on the ground with a bite mark in her neck. She was out cold and extremely pale, but I went ahead and felt her pulse. It was almost ready to stop beating.

_Damnit I can't just let this girl die here. _I thought as I growled in irritation. I just bite into my own wrist and then held it to her mouth to let my blood go down her throat.

After about five minutes a pulled my wrist away and it healed before I reach down and felt the girls pulse again. It finally slowed more and more until it stopped beating.

I carried the girl to the boarding house to find Stefan wasn't home as I took her up to the guest room and laid her down on the bed. She would wake soon to find herself craving blood and with several new abilities…

Emily's POV

I opened my eyes to find myself alive and in a dark mysterious room. I jumped out of the bed and went to run I practically flew to the door with speed. This wasn't normal… How did I move so fast?

As my breathing calmed I walked out of the room and down the hallway "Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out softly but as I got down the hallway a delicious scent hit me… I was nothing I had ever smelt before but I craved it.

As if by instinct and ran to the smell and opened a refrigerator to see it full of blood pouches. I grabbed one and found myself sinking my teeth into the bag and sucking it dry before grabbing another bag and another. Doing the same every time. I ran my tongue over my teeth after several bags and felt my tongue hit sharp fangs. I felt my teeth with my fingers and started to panic.

"What the hell are you doing?" a man who appeared in the door way asked me as I panicked

"What is wrong with me? Why did I just drink blood?" I screamed at him as I freaked out and was shaking in the corner of the kitchen.

He chuckled and smirked "Your fine...Your just a vampire now." He said almost casually.

"What are you talking about? They don't exist!" I screamed back at him again and all of a sudden another man came into the room.

"Damon what the fuck is wrong with you? She is scared." The other guy said to the vicious looking guy whose name was apparently Damon. "I'm Stefan. Emily your okay…I promise. We know your name because we checked your id. Another vampire bit you outside of that Gay treatment center you were staying at and left you for dead but Damon gave you some of his blood before you died and now you're one of us." He said as he sat down next to me and rubbed his hand over my back soothingly

I was still shaking as it all sunk in of what he had told me "So what happens to me now?" I asked as I slowly started to calm down.

Stefan who was still sitting next to me shrugged a little "Well you can't go home for awhile since you might hurt someone and we already compelled the people at that center to tell your parents your there and doing great." He said and I jumped up

"I can't just stay here forever… I need to get home to my friends and my girlfriend." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Can I at least call my girlfriend back home and tell her I'm not at the center anymore but I'm okay?" I asked them

Damon was the first to react "No. You can't go telling your little girlfriend that you're a vampire and that we are to, you will just cause problems for us all." He said harshly

"Damon calm down a little. Emily can you keep from telling your girlfriend about all of this?" Stefan asked me seriously and raised a brow

I nodded "Yes, I promise I will… but I'm going to have to tell her eventually I just could never do that over the phone." I said. All I wanted was to talk to Maya; the sound of her voice would calm me.

"Okay go ahead and call. My cell phone is in the living room, your welcomed to use it and we will give you some privacy." He said and smiled to try to calm me down before him and Damon left the room.

Once I was in the living room I grabbed Stefan's cell and dialed Mayas number. "Hello?" a soft voice answered and I felt a shudder run down my spine, the good kind.

"Maya…It's me Emily." I said and bit my lip softly as I waited to see how she would react.

"Emily? Wait your at the center with no way to contact me so how are you calling me?" she asked in shock and I sunk in a chair to sit down and tell her I wasn't there.

I sighed and relaxed "I'm not at the center anymore, I kind of escaped. Please don't tell anyone." I whispered the last part in fear.

I heard her laugh a little and I immediately smiled "You know I won't tell anyone but how did you get out? God I've missed you so much." She said and I just wished I could be there to snuggle in bed with her.

"I know some people…I can't really tell you anything right now but I will when I get home. I've missed you to, I love you." I said gently grasped the heart pendant she gave me

She chuckled and I could feel her smile through the phone. "I love you to baby. When will you be home?" she asked and I bit my lip

"I honestly don't know yet. But I will be back as soon as possible and I will explain everything when I get there." I said and curled up in the chair just as Stefan came in the room and I could tell by the apologetic look on his face that I had to get off the phone. "I don't want to stop talking to you right now but I have to go for right now. My friend needs his cell phone back. I love you" I said through the phone

"I understand baby just call me again sometime soon please. I love you to." She said in a loving voice that made me smiled

"I will I promise. Goodbye." I whispered

"Goodbye baby." She whispered back and we both hung up and I gave Stefan his phone back.

"I know this is new and scary but there's more to it than what Damon and I explained to you earlier. You can't go into the sun without a special ring but luckily we have an extra one our friend Bonnie be spelled for us. Here" He said and handed me a silver ring that looked just like his and Damon's only a smaller size and with a deep red stone on it.

I slipped it onto my right middle finger. It was a gorgeous ring and you could tell it was many years old. "Thank you... But what do I do about clothes and anything else I might need?" I asked as I remembered my stuff was at the center.

Just as I finished my sentence Damon walked in with my suitcase and sat it by the stairs "Hmmm isn't it fun to be ironic?" he said sarcastically

"Thank you Damon and thank you for saving me..." I said honestly

"You're welcome but trust me I didn't exactly save you. Being a vampire isn't really a step up from death." He said before walking out of the room

Stefan sighed and ran his hand over his face "I'm sorry about my brother; he tends to be an ass." He said before looking at the clock "How about in a little bit I take you out to test your control? Everyone's is different." He said

"Okay that sounds good just let me go shower and change clothes." I said as I got up and grabbed my suitcase

"Sure take as much time as you need we have no rush." He said before leaving the room as I headed up stairs and back to my room where I opened the curtains to see the sun slowly going down.

I went into my bathroom and locked the door before I hurried to take a shower and then went to change clothes.

Once I had on my clothes I put on the scarf Maya gave me and headed down stairs where Stefan and Damon were both waiting for me. "Here drink these before we leave." Damon said and threw a few blood bags to me. I caught them with ease before drinking all of them slowly.

I finished and threw the empty bags away "Okay I'm ready…" I said and Stefan opened the door for me as I walked outside with Damon and him into the now dark night…

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review so I am inspired to write more _


End file.
